


Alone Time

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, M/M, wank!pic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal enjoys some quality alone time using his favorite go-to image :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Just to pump some endorphines into our pretty boy before he gets his ass handed to him :P Too bad I didn't have this when MMOM was hapening :P

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/37h10adlcyjebd2/alonetime2.png?dl=0)  



End file.
